


OC Fluffiness

by Cursed_King, starrie_skies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexuality, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Romance, Sexuality, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_King/pseuds/Cursed_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrie_skies/pseuds/starrie_skies
Summary: bold represents text conversationsorry for it being so short!





	OC Fluffiness

**Author's Note:**

> not all oc's are mine

Chieko sat down at her desk, looking at the limitless bottles of toxins and antidotes lined up on her shelf. She was the SHSL Toxicologist, after all. She had always found life kind of boring, as people never really paid much attention to her. However, that all changed ever since she came to Hope's Peak Academy. It was nearly frightening. People actually caught her eye, and it was a new experience for her. Interestingly enough, one person caught her eye in particular; Kasey Smith, The SHSL Hacker.

**3:30 PM**

 

**Chi💊: Hey Kasey, can I come over?**

**Kasey💻: Sure, but be prepared, I don't look suitable for human eyes.**

**Chi💊: that's not true, you're always beautiful!**

**Kasey💻: i am telling the truth when I say that but come over anyways**

**Chi💊: okay, i need to give you something anyways when I get there.**

Chieko turned off her phone with a smirk, and decided to clean her room before she left.

"How do I manage to get my room so dirty?" Chieko asked herself, slowly walking around and picking stuff up.

After she was satisfied, she left her room and decided to walk towards Kasey's dorm room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chieko knocked on Kasey's door, waiting for her to open it.

"Hey Chieko, what do yo-" Kasey was interrupted by Chieko kissing her passionately.

"You know that you are very beautiful and I love you, right?" Chieko said, smiling brightly.

"Y-Yeah." Kasey stuttered, a blush spreading across her face.

Chieko giggled. "You look so cute when you are flustered!"

Chieko was very grateful to have Kasey as her girlfriend.


End file.
